


Gita fuori porta

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Prompt di Hiromi Chan su fb: Sirius e Remus e James + Lily, dopo la scuola e prima del matrimonio dei Potter partono tutti insieme per un viaggio tipo camping all'aperto. La notte, sotto le stelle, un abbraccio tira l'altro; James e Lily sono stretti insieme, poi Sirius si avvinghia a James per scherzo e poi...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle NSFW  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 1466  
> • Prompt/Traccia: I personaggi rimangono isolati in una baita in montagna

I Malandrini avevano deciso di andare a fare un viaggio in montagna per celebrare la fine della scuola. Nonostante alcuni di loro avessero preso poco più della sufficienza, erano tutti felici di lasciarsi Hogwarts alle spalle e cominciare il loro nuovo percorso di vita.

Il piccolo Peter non era potuto andare con loro in quel viaggio improvviso, ma loro non sentivano molto la sua mancanza, ultimamente, il ragazzo era diventato sempre più strano dopotutto.

C’era mancato poco che neanche Lily potesse seguirli, i suoi non erano troppo contenti di saperla in vacanza, nel bel mezzo del nulla, con tre ragazzi. Ma lei era riuscita a convincerli dopo un po’, promettendo di mandar loro un gufo appena arrivata.

La baita che avevano affittato era bellissima, un caminetto acceso riscaldava l’ambiente e nella piccola cucinetta c’era abbondanza di cibo e cioccolata calda. C’era una sola grande stanza in cui due letti matrimoniali erano messi vicini, quasi a formare un unico enorme letto.

Approfittando del bel tempo e della mancanza di neve, i ragazzi avevano deciso di fare un falò e mangiare fuori quella sera, stendendosi su enormi piumoni sotto le stelle. James e Lily si erano accoccolati vicino al fuoco, abbracciati l’uno a l’altra e si stavano scambiando dolci baci mentre Remus e Sirius li guardavano con la coda dell’occhio e bisbigliavano tra loro.

Senza farsi notare dai due piccioncini, Sirius si avvicinò a James da dietro e gli si avvinghiò addosso prendendolo in giro. “Oh James!” disse facendo rumori di baci a schiocco “Non ignorarci, anche noi vogliamo partecipare” disse poi stringendosi a lui da dietro.

James si irrigidì e per poco non saltò per aria a quell’attacco inaspettato. “C-cosa?”

Remus si avvicinò dall’altro lato e si strinse dietro a Lily. “Si… anche noi vogliamo un po’ di bacetti!” disse baciando la ragazza sul collo prima di mettersi a ridere insieme a Sirius.

Lily rise a sua volta e decise di stare al gioco per scioccarli entrambi. “Mmmmh mi sembra una buona idea sapete… potrebbe essere divertente” disse spingendo il sedere all’indietro e strusciandosi contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Remus il quale trattenne il respiro a quel contatto inaspettato e gemette, sentendo il sangue scendere verso il basso.

L’unico che non sembrava affatto divertito era James, il quale aveva una cotta segreta per i suoi due amici da anni e che stava veramente eccitandosi per via della vicinanza di Sirius. Era rosso come un peperone e Lily, che aveva la gamba molto vicina a lui, sentì la sua prepotente erezione contro la coscia.

La ragazza lo guardò sorpresa e ridacchiò maliziosamente spingendo la gamba tra quelle del suo ragazzo. “Mmmh credo che a James piaccia molto il tuo suggerimento Sirius…”

Il ragazzo in questione si sporse oltre James per vedere cosa intendesse la ragazza e notò l’erezione del suo amico. “Davvero James?” disse sentendosi reagire allo stesso modo. Guardò Lily, un attimo incerto ma poi sorrise quando vide lo sguardo eccitato di lei.

Fu Remus, come al solito, a dire la cosa più sensata. “Ragazzi… Perché non continuiamo la conversazione dentro? Sul letto… magari con meno vestiti?”

James era sempre più scioccato. “Io… Remus… Lily… Sirius! Che dite? Io… Oh my…”

“Non mi dire che non lo desideri anche tu amore… Posso sentire che non è così” sussurrò Lily stringendo la sua erezione tra le mani. James gemette al contatto e seguì con gli occhi la figura di Remus che prendeva uno dei piumoni e faceva segno a gli altri di seguirlo.

James non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di protesta quando Lily lo lasciò andare e con un ultimo bacio sulle labbra corse dietro a Remus lasciandolo momentaneamente solo con Sirius, il quale si mise in piedi e gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Una volta in piedi, Sirius lo guardò con serietà. “James… Se non vuoi che succeda nulla tra noi, basta che tu lo dica, in quanto a me e a Remus, sappi che siamo attratti da te come più di un amico da qualche anno ormai… Lily è una piacevole aggiunta al gruppo e non ci dispiace affatto che si sia aggiunta… Ora, se non hai nulla da ridire, sto per baciarti”

James sembrava incapace di dire nulla, semplicemente annuì leggermente, appena prima che Sirius chiudesse la distanza tra loro e poggiasse le labbra sulle sue. Il bacio fu un bacio dolce, quasi impercettibile, solo le labbra che si sfioravano, trasformando una semplice amicizia di sette anni in qualcosa di più.

I due si separarono e si guardarono negli occhi per un attimo prima di sorridere, prendere la trapunta da terra e correre dentro per raggiungere gli altri due.

Li trovarono a parlare sul letto, entrambi nudi ma senza toccarsi tra loro. Sirius e James sorrisero all’immagine e si sbrigarono a chiudersi dietro la porta e spogliarsi anche loro. Lily sorrise a James e lo invitò nel letto prima di baciarlo e stringerlo a se, i loro corpi nudi l’uno contro l’altro erano una cosa conosciuta e quindi servì a tranquillizzare un po’ James, ancora molto nervoso nonostante il bacio con Sirius.

Remus si avvicinò a Sirius e lo baciò, sicuro nella loro relazione. “Che dici? Non sono sexy?” disse indicando i loro amici abbracciati sul letto.

“Mmmhmmm” annuì Sirius, i suoi occhi concentrati sul sedere di James.

Remus osservava Lily invece. “Ti spiace se mi prendo lei?”

Sirius sorrise e scosse la testa. “Fai pure se a lei non dispiace…”

A Lily non dispiaceva affatto, era proprio quello di cui parlava prima con Remus, così il ragazzo si adagiò sul letto dietro a lei e la abbracciò da dietro facendola gemere quando sentì la sua erezione premere sul suo didietro.

Sirius si diresse alla sua valigia e ne pescò un tubo di lubrificante ed una scatola di preservativi. Si fermò un attimo ad osservare i suoi amici sul letto e notò come James smetteva di baciare Lily per un attimo per baciare Remus mentre la ragazza li guardava eccitata.

Quando Lily si mise a baciare Remus lasciando James a guardarli, Sirius si avvicinò al letto e gli carezzò un fianco, James si girò e lo baciò con un sorriso. Il bacio era più appassionato di quello di poco prima e molto più fisico. James sembrava aver preso coraggio e stava iniziando a spingere il proprio corpo contro il suo, diviso tra il morbido corpo di Lily e il solido corpo di Sirius.

Fu solo quando Sirius cominciò a carezzarlo intimamente che si irrigidì un attimo, prima di lasciarsi nuovamente andare. James e Lily ripresero a baciarsi tra loro, distraendosi mentre Remus e Sirius si concentravano sui loro sederi per prepararli a dovere prima di prenderli da dietro.

Entrambi gemettero alla penetrazione, James, si rese conto che in un qualche momento, Sirius gli aveva messo un preservativo e che con ogni spinta, si avvicinava sempre più a Lily. La ragazza, alzò una gamba e lo guidò dentro di se.

Le sensazioni che provavano erano incredibili. La posizione sul fianco non era proprio il massimo della comodità ma la sensazione di essere completamente riempita era incredibile per Lily e James non pensava di poter provare così tanto piacere dall’essere penetrato mentre penetrava la sua ragazza. Sirius riusciva a colpire la sua prostata ad ogni spinta e le pareti di Lily si contraevano ritmicamente attorno a lui mentre sentiva il membro di Remus attraverso la sottile parete che li separava dentro Lily.

James portò le mani verso il seno della ragazza e lo strinse tra le mani mentre lei faceva lo stesso con i suoi capezzoli, facendolo gemere di piacere. Remus e Sirius si tenevano per mano tra loro mentre spingevano nei corpi dei loro partner. Gemiti ed ansimi riempirono la baita, mischiati ai loro nomi e il suono dei loro corpi che si univano tra loro.

Lily fu la prima a raggiungere l’orgasmo, una mano di Sirius aveva cominciato a carezzarle il clitoride e la sensazione l’aveva presa completamente di sorpresa. James venne subito dopo di lei, seguito da Remus e Sirius.

Rimasero tutti ansimanti sul letto, scambiandosi baci scoordinati tra loro, labbra che incontravano labbra senza che gli importasse a chi appartenessero. Era stata l’esperienza più incredibile per tutti. I ragazzi si liberarono dei preservativi prima di stringersi nuovamente al corpo davanti al loro. James si stese sulla schiena con Sirius contro il fianco e Lily stesa a pancia in giù, un braccio contro il suo petto e l’altro contro Remus.

Senza neanche accorgersene, gli amici si addormentarono, abbracciati gli uni a gli altri.

Quando si svegliarono la mattina dopo, fuori la finestra c’era una tempesta di neve, non che a loro importasse particolarmente, potevano sempre smaterializzarsi via da li, ma avevano di meglio da fare per passare il tempo, in quattro, c’erano tante posizioni interessanti da provare in fondo!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono l'amore! <3


End file.
